One More Night
by MelRyderLove43
Summary: "Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo. And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you." Mikaela Mizanin is sick and tired of fighting with her husband all the time. She knows she deserves better than what he's been giving her lately, but she still can't leave him. After another mistake that crosses the line, will she finally leave him? One-shot.


**A/N: Hey guys, Mel here. :] Just here with a one quick one-shot for my bud Mikaela. I own nothing aside from the O/C. The song goes to Maroon 5. Randy belongs to the WWE. Enjoy! **

**One More Night **

Mikaela Mizanin stared at her husband of twenty-two months in disbelief. "You what!?" She screamed, taking her glass cup, throwing it right at him.

Randy ducked just at the last second, and the cup somehow missed his head. Although, he swore he felt it graze his head, for just a moment. "I said I was sorry!" He yelled back. "Damn Mikaela! You almost took my damn head off!" He shouted, looking at the wall behind him.

"Do you honestly think I care!?" Mikaela yelled back. "Because I don't! I could careless about you!"

Randy stared at her, "whatever. How about I go and ask Cody how you're doing?" He hissed. "That's right. You're no better than I am!"

Mikaela laughed harshly, "me and Cody didn't do _half _the things you did with Kelly-Kelly last night! Not half!"

**You and I go hard at each other like we're going to and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.**

"I don't care!" Randy yelled, "what I did with Kelly is done and over with! You still talk to Cody, and you still hangout with that idiot!" He yelled, "if he's so much better than me in bed, then go and be with him, because I'm not going to be your second choice!"

**You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.**

"Have you lost your mind!?" Mikaela screamed. "I _never _called you my second choice, Randy! If you were to open your eyes for just two seconds, then you'd see that _you're _my first choice, and no one else ever has been! I did marry you!"

**Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.**

"Right. Well, we all make mistakes, don't we? Because clearly you'd choose Rhodes over me in two seconds," he mumbled.

"Ugh!" Mikaela screamed in frustration. "Are you blind, or just an idiot!?" She yelled, grabbing the next thing that was closest to her, and throwing it at Randy's head.

**Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.**

"For the love of God, could you be _anymore _dramatic if you tried!?" He yelled, ducking again as an expensive gift he had bought her the night of their wedding missed his head by just an inch, hit the wall, and broke in seconds.

Just like their marriage seemed to be crumbling before their eyes.

"If you're so unhappy, just leave, Randy! It's not like I'm forcing you to stay with me!"

**Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.**

Randy only chuckled, running his hand through his grown out hair. "Oh 'Kaela. Please, let's be realistic here. If I left you, you would come crawling back to me the next day." He smirked. "We both know you can't live without me."

**And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.**

Mikaela glared at him, tears of anger behind her eyes. Her eyes began to sting because of the fact she _refused _to let them fall. "You couldn't be anymore of an egotistic asshole if you tried," she sneered.

Randy scratched the stubble he had been growing, chuckling, "try me."

Mikaela only stared at him, "I hate you."

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die,that I'll only stay with you one more I know I said it a million times,But I'll only stay with you one more night.**

Randy only shrugged, "see if you stay true to that. You know you'll wake up with me by your side tomorrow morning."

**Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".Try to tell you to "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath. I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.**

"Like hell I will," she spat. "I deserve better than you. So much better."

**Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.(Making me love), yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.(I let it all go)**

"That's easy to fix then, get out."

**Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo. (Like a tattoo, yeah) And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.**

Mikaela glared at him, "no. This is _my _house. So _you _get the hell out."

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die, (yeah) that I'll only stay with you one more night. (Oh) And I know I said it a million times, (yeah), but I'll only stay with you one more night. (Yeah)**

Randy rolled his eyes in response as he went upstairs to their master bedroom to pack. "Fine, whatever," he mumbled on his way up the stairs. "You asked for this."

**Yeah, baby, give me one more night. Yeah, baby, give me one more night. (whoa, yeah) Yeah, baby, give me one more night. (oh, yeah, yeah)**

"Don't you _dare _turn this around on me, Randy!" She shouted at him as she watched him disappear into their master bedroom from the bottom of the staircase. "You did this to us! Not me!"

**Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love , I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo, yeah, yeah, yeah.**

Randy only gave her a look as he dragged himself down the stairs, his luggage behind him. "Is that what you really think?" He glared.

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die, (oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh), that I'll only stay with you one more night. (Oh oh oh oh oh oh) and I know I said it a million times, (Oh, I said it a million times) but I'll only stay with you one more night. (Yeah, baby give me one more night)**

"Well Randy, when you cheat on your wife, and knock up another girl up, who isn't your wife, I'd say so," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Randy sighed, "well, you have Cody, and I have Kelly. So I guess that's all there is to it."

"I guess," Mikaela mumbled, taking her wedding ring off, and placing it on the counter.

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die, (yeah, yeah) that I'll only stay with you one more night. (yeah, yeah) And I know I said it a million times, (yeah, yeah) but I'll only stay with you one more night. (yeah, yeah)**

Randy didn't say anything. He only took off his ring, placed it next to Mikaela's, walked out the front door without looking back, slamming the door behind him.

**I don't know, whatever.**

**xoxoxoxoxoox **

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this, 'Kaela! Thanks to everyone else who read. Please review! That would be great, they mean a lot! Thanks! (: **


End file.
